Narita Outpost
After Jump Gates linked New Tokyo with the other colonies, the Kusari Shogunate decided that the resulting influx of foreign traffic needed careful management. As a result, Narita Outpost was constructed to serve as the final destination for all shipments to New Tokyo and as a base of operations for the major foreign shipping firms, primarily Republican Shipping, Bowex, and Gateway Shipping. Infocard *LOCATION: New Tokyo system *OWNER: Kusari Police *CLASS: Mifune *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 5K Ships Selling *None. Commodities Selling *Beryllium - $780 *Boron - $456 *Engine Components - $225 *Gold - $1,122 *H-Fuel - $120 *High Temperature Alloy - $624 *Niobium - $512 *Optronics - $210 *Silver - $798 Guns For Sale *Scrambler 1 *Sunfury 1 *Disinfector 1 *Sunfrenzy 1 Turrets For Sale *Sunfury Turret 1 *Sunfrenzy Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield - Class 2 *Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Adv. Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Sentinel Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine Rumors "We've just come over from Yokohama to pick up a return cargo for Glasgow. It looks like it'll be Engine Components or Optronics. It's an odd place, Kusari. The two giants control everything -- no mid-sized companies like the other Houses. I'd give Kishiro the technical edge of the two, but Samura has far more political clout in New Tokyo." - Bowex Sales Rep Marcus Washington "I've never understood why they put it so far from everything else in the system. The official word is that Tokyo didn't want a congested trading area of shipping above the planet. Privately, I heard that they wanted to make it a little more costly and inconvenient for shippers like Republican to trade with Tokyo, giving Samura and Kishiro an edge on those trade routes." - Inspector Akiko Hara, Kusari State Police "We have problems with Hogosha stealing from the storage depots around this base. Narita is too small to store all of the cargo that is generated. The Hogosha are harmless, though -- just skimming a little bit from the Gaijin shippers." - Narita Bartender Miyamoto Abe "Narita is the transfer point for most foreign shippers in Kusari space. We sell our Optronics and Engine Components from Honshu here. We buy our Beryllium for the engine manufacturing center from Gateway. It would be less costly and faster if the government allowed them to ship directly to Honshu." - Dr. Shiro Sasaki, Kishiro Technologies "I went on an assault patrol yesterday into Chiba. Sazuki-san was my patrol leader. We tracked two Blood Dragons for some ways before they discovered our presence and engaged us in battle. Suzuki-san was able to destroy both of them. I feel ashamed that I was not of more assistance." - Detective Etsuko Goto, Kusari State Police "I've been doing the Kensington-Narita run for some time now. Normally we ship in Beryllium and Gold, and then return with H-Fuel. We'd like to expand to more lucrative return cargos, but the Bretonian government has some absurd law which states that only Bowex can import those Commodities directly from Kusari." - William Kenny, Gateway Shipping "It is difficult being surrounded by so many foreigners all the time at this post, especially the Rheinlanders. Republican Shipping never should've been allowed back in Kusari space after the 80 Years War. They should've been forced to transfer all their cargo to Kusari ships at the Rheinland frontier post of Mainz." - Inspector Junichi Ogawa, Kusari State Police "The Kusari government established this base to give foreign shippers from Rheinland and Bretonia a suitable location to trade their goods within New Tokyo space. Liberty corporations prefer to use the more accessible Roppongi Station above the planet." - Narita Bartender Miyamoto Abe "We run Trade Lane patrols towards Shinagawa and Yokohama. The Blood Dragons are the chief criminals in this area. They prefer to strike from the Chiba Field. It should really be a military matter, but they are otherwise occupied patrolling the Independent and Border Worlds." - Inspector Akiko Hara, Kusari State Police Category:Bases Category:Kusari Systems